


All This for a Rabbit

by RobbyA



Series: Loud House Vore Compilation [1]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Digestion, F/F, Loud House, Vore, fatal - Freeform, lola loud - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbyA/pseuds/RobbyA
Summary: A Loud House story concerning the competitive twins, Lola and Lana. I might make at least two alternate versions of this story if anyone is interested.VORE AND DIGESTION. If those subjects bother you, be warned.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Wednesday afternoon in the Loud household, and it had already gotten off on the wrong foot. Yesterday, Lola and Lana’s teacher had given both girls the task of taking care of the class rabbit. As per usual, the twins fought each other whenever they wanted the same thing. The other siblings heard them squabbling with each other, but they felt that didn’t bother to break it up, believing that it’ll solve itself. However, in this case, there could only be one way to end the argument.   
“Give me Princess Sprinkles” demanded Lola in an attempt to pry the confused rabbit from Lana’s hands. “I want Sprinkles to play with me in the mud!” screamed Lana defiantly. “Well, I want Sprinkles to play dress up with me!” Lana crossed her arms. “How do you know that Sprinkles is a girl?” Lola paused for a moment and contemplated her sister’s words. She did have a point there; her teacher had never as much as mentioned the gender of the rabbit, so how can she be sure that the rabbit was a girl. “It’s an ambiguous gender,” Lola says insistently “now let me have her!!” The twins argued more and more on who was the rightful caretaker of the rabbit all while jabs were thrown. Lana, for instance, references how she had several pets already, so that made her all but qualified to take care of the rabbit. Lola, however, interjects by insulting her taste in pets, claiming that all her pets are icky looking. 

“That’s it, there’s only one way to end this,” Lana states sinisterly. Before Lola could inquire her sister on what she meant, Lana grabs her by the shoulders. Lola attempted to free herself from her twin sister’s firm grasp to no avail. What happened next surprised her. Lana opens her mouth widely and without warning, she shoves Lola headfirst into her open mouth. Lola’s screaming face entered into Lana’s stomach when Lana wrapped her lips around her shoulders. Lana chews on Lola’s bare chest slightly, enjoying the flavor. Yesterday, Lola had taken a bath using berry scented shampoo, so this made it all the more satisfying. Lana lightly munches on her sister’s hips before gulping them down. Not taking too much time on her legs, Lana removes Lola’s high heels and lightly licks Lola’s bare feet. Lola squirmed out of disgust that Lana was savoring her taste. With her taste buds satisfied, Lana closes her mouth around Lola’s toes, and they slowly slid down her esophagus. Lana looks down at her rounded belly in satisfaction, giving it a slight pat. Suddenly, pressure was building up inside of Lana. Lana gave a loud belch, causing Lola’s tiara to fly out of her mouth. “Ah, that’s much better.”   
As Lola was in a tight space, there wasn’t much legroom, thus causing her to get into a fetal position. “Lana, when I get out of here, I swear...” Before she could finish her threat, Rita, the girl’s mother, calls out, informing them that dinner was ready. Grabbing a hold of her engorged belly, Lana walks downstairs to the kitchen. 

To say that the Loud family was shocked by the turn of events was an understatement. “Woah, dude, that’s pretty messed up,” says Luna. “That’s a lot to stomach,” Luan remarks. The family sighed at her bad pun. Even though the family was shocked by the turn of events, they decided to continue with dinner. Lola screamed in protest as chewed up food fell onto her. “You can’t treat me this way,” cries Lola “mom help!!” From the way it looked, Rita was about to save her from her fleshy prison; unfortunately for her, that was not to be. “Lana, please take your meal to your room. It’s interrupting our meal.” Lola was horrified. Her mother was seemingly unfazed by the fact that her own daughter was about to be digested. More alarmingly, she referred to her as if she were only food rather than her flesh and blood. That alone prompted Lola to frantically try to escape. Obedient, Lana picks up her belly, and she walks back upstairs. Exhausted, Lana – despite protests from her twin sister – decides to rest for a while. With Mr. Sprinkles in hand, Lana collapses onto her bed and drifts off to sleep. 

Sensing that its owner was asleep, Lana’s stomach began to secrete stomach acid. Horrified, Lola desperately beats at Lana’s stomach walls as if to muster some sort of response from her captor. Unfortunately for her, Lana gives a slight belch in response. Soon, Lola was knee deep in stomach excretions. The vicious acid slowly ate away at Lola’s prized pageant dress, inciting grief to explode from deep within Lola. Lola ultimately succumbs to the putrid smells emitting from Lana’s gut. Lana’s stomach beat at the former pageant contestant’s body until it was nothing more than simple nutrients to be absorbed into Lana’s bloodstream.   
Lana wakes up at around 7 PM from sudden pressure in her lower bowels. Lana yawns before sluggishly walking towards the bathroom. A deathly fart erupts from between Lana’s cheeks. “Lola, I know you’re anxious to get out, but give me some time.” She looks down at her small, but pudgy stomach as if to expect a response. Unbuckling her overalls, Lana plops onto the toilet seat, letting nature run its course. Grunting, a long log gently slides from her tushy before coiling in the drain. The long turd breaks, thus causing a succession of smaller logs to drip from her pucker. Wiping herself, Lana inspects her handiwork. “That’s my sister alright. She was always crappy.” Lana unceremoniously flushes the toilet before returning to her room. At least she doesn’t have to share a room anymore.


	2. Lisa Eats Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vore and scat warning

Lisa was working on an experiment one afternoon, which had taken her all day to complete. Earlier that morning, Lisa was designing a robot that had the ability to self-replicate by recycling its broken parts. Exhausted, Lisa stretches her arms and yawns. As if directly on cue, Lisa’s stomach growled in hunger. Apparently Lisa had been working so long on her robot, that she had neglected the necessity of food. Lisa pats her belly and heads downstairs to retrieve a snack from the kitchen. Now, Lisa was somewhat of a picky eater. Due to being very knowledgeable, she was cautious about what she ate to the point that she earned her siblings’ annoyance. Opening the fridge, Lisa skimmed through the compartments, but nothing caught her interest. Dissatisfied, Lisa was about to return to her room only to be caught off guard by her little sister – and roommate – Lily. Lily waddles into the kitchen with her beloved blanket blissfully unaware of her older sister’s wondering eyes.

The thought of devouring Lily entered into the deluded Lisa’s mind. She tried to expel that horrendous suggestion from her mind, but the idea of Lily sliding into her waiting stomach sounded appealing. Wrestling with herself, her hunger ultimately proved itself the victor, and she scoops Lisa up by her arms. Lily giggles at her big sister almost as if it were all some game. “Lily, do you want to see something interesting,” Lisa asks the (now drooling) baby. Lily claps her hands in response. Feeling as though there wasn’t any going back, Lisa shoves Lily’s head into her mouth. Swallowing hardly, Lisa stuffs Lily’s lower body down her gullet only to be met with yet another of Lily’s rancid diapers. Unwilling to slow down to remove it, Lisa musters up enough strength, and swallows Lily’s hips – diaper and all. Lisa rubs her now basketball-sized belly in satisfaction. Lily began to cry from her predicament. “Poo poo!” she shouts at the top of her longs. Lisa snickers, giving her stomach a good pat. “Precisely; my stomach will break you down, and you’ll be my poo poo.” With the close clear, Lisa walks back into her room and continues to work on the robot. The humming of the machinery drowned out Lily’s cries.

Lisa was never one who actually went downstairs to use the bathroom; rather, she would do her business in Lily’s training seat. This was no exception. Squatting in front of the training seat, Lily’s remains slowly slithered from Lisa’s open rectum, and began to pile up. Inspecting her work, Lisa incinerates the training seat, destroying any evidence of her sister’s disappearance. Considering that she was a genius, maybe she could find a way to clone Lily; no one would know the difference.


	3. In the Loud House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy story.

It was a Sunday afternoon at the Loud household, and Lincoln was reading one of his Ace Savvy comic books (whilst in his underwear, of course). “Aw, Sunday; my home work is all done, and my chores are finished.” He stretches out on his bed and yawns. “Not a single care in the world.” A knock at the door catches him off guard. Lincoln slides his clothes back on, and he strolls over to the door and opens it. His gothic sister, Lucy was standing in the doorway with one of her books in hand.

“Yes, Lucy, what is it?” inquired Lincoln. “I need your help with something,” Lucy remarks in her monotonous tone. Lincoln scratches his head in confusion for a moment before speaking again. “What do you need me to help you with?” Lucy glances at her book and up at her brother. “I’m trying to embrace my inner witch.” Lincoln raises an eyebrow. “Well, how am I going to help you with that?” The dark girl noticeably performed some odd gestures, one in particular being twiddling her thumbs. Never in his life had he seen Lucy, of all people, express nervousness. “I….I’d……” Lincoln waits for an answer. “I want to eat you.” Lincoln jumps back in shock at Lucy’s odd request. “E-eat me?” he exclaims. Lucy nods her head solemnly. Lincoln was at a loss for words. “Ha ha…you had me there, sis” says Lincoln in relief “Luan must’ve been in on this.” He stops laughing when he sees that Lucy wasn’t mustering up a slight chuckle. “Oh…so you’re serious.”

He goes over to his bed, and he slides over to give his sister space. Lucy takes her book, and she skims through a few pages until she reaches a peculiar looking page. “What’s this Vore Spell?” Lincoln asks. “It’s a spell that allows the user to devour a whole person,” she explains. Lincoln glances at a picture of a human submerged in stomach acid. Lucy clears her throat as to get Lincoln’s attention. “I’ve been practicing this spell for months. I began with swallowing whole fruit, and after that, I moved onto small animals.” Her statement of devouring small animals made him remember that Geo, the family hamster, disappeared a few weeks ago. Lucy seemingly picked up on this, and she rubbed her belly slightly. “Why do you need me for this?” Lucy smiles slightly. “Because, I confide in you the most,” she says. Lincoln contemplates what he’s been told within his mind. After some hard thinking, he gives in. “You’ll spit me out later, right?” Lucy nods eerily. “Well, I guess that is that.”

Lincoln lays down flat on his bed, making sure to give his gothic sister some room. Lucy moves to his bare feet, and she fits her mouth over his toes, and gently licks them. Lincoln bites his lower lip to keep himself from snickering. With a few gulps, Lincoln’s feet were slowly slithering down his sister’s moist esophagus. Lucy carefully crawls forward as she stuffs her brother’s legs into her hungry maw, and she expands her jaws in order to swallow her brother’s abdomen. Lincoln, being the kind of brother that he was, he helped Lucy out by propping his upper body on a pillow. She stuffs his limp arms down her gullet, and she inches her way to her brother’s neck. They look at each other for the last time, and with one powerful gulp, Lincoln’s head completely disappears. Lucy places her fingers on the bulge as it slowly journeyed to the depths of the gothic girl’s stomach. Lucy’s belly expands in order to accommodate its new meal, and she gives a slight belch.

Lincoln tries to make some room, but the only thing that he could muster was a fetal position. “That…was…amazing,” Lucy states with a hint of enthusiasm in her voice. She caresses her massive belly, causing Lincoln to get uncomfortable. “Okay, Lucy please let me out; I’m kind of freaking out right now.” Lucy shifts on the bed. “Yeah….see, I can’t do that.” Lincoln thrashes rapidly within her belly. “WHAT? You said that you were able to spit me back out!” Lucy scratches the back of her head. “I’m sorry; I hadn’t really learned how to do that yet,” she gravely states. “Well, learn!! Please, I feel like I’m going to puke,” Lincoln demands. “Don’t worry; I have an idea.” Lincoln listens carefully to her proposal. “When I poop you out, I’ll bury you in a shoebox outback.” Lincoln screams angrily. “That’s the worst idea I’ve ever heard!! Let me out now!!” He continues to attempt to box his way out, but Lucy only looked down with a mixture of depression and minor arousal on her face. “I’ll figure something out after I take a short nap.” “No, Lucy, no, no, no, don’t take a nap!” he pleads. The gothic girl rolls over to her side, and she gently goes to sleep thanks to the sounds of digestion drowning out her brother. Lincoln continued to fight off his impending demise, but the acids slowly robbed him of his strength. With one final struggle, Lincoln passed out from the putrid smell of his sister’s organ.

A few hours later, Lucy wakes up and discovers that her belly had shrunken in size, though it was also soft and pudgy. She keeps her word to her late brother, and she finds an old shoebox. Deciding to go outside before her family members could wake up, she scrambled outside, and she found a spot by the tree. After she had dug a hole, she takes the lid of the box, and she stands before it. Removing her panties, Lucy squatted over the empty shoebox, and she waited for nature to take its course. Thick, brown logs slithered from the gothic girl’s rectum, as well as small bone fragments. Taking one last look at what her stomach had done to her only brother, she unceremoniously covers the box with its lid, and drops it into the hole. As she covered the box with rich soil, she was wondering what to do next.


	4. Linka's Growth Spurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genderbent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vore, AV, etc.

Mornings at the Loud house were always beyond ordinary, but this day proved to be the most unusual. Linka Loud drearily awoke from her deep slumber. Yawning, Linka outstretched her arms, and propped herself beside her bed. Her bare feet came into contact with the floor as they felt around for her slippers. It took a while, but Linka eventually felt the soft texture of her slippers. She bent forward so that she could slide her house shoes onto her feet, but something seemed off about them.Upon further inspection, Linka realizes that her slippers no longer fit her. She tried to push them on, but they only came up to her ankle.

“Dang it, those were my favorite shoes,” groaned Linka . In addition, Linka’s clothes seemed…tighter than usual.

Discarding the slippers, Linka gets off of her bed, an d she began to walk towards the bathroom. Normally, her ten brothers would leave the bathroom in a state of disrepair, but at the very least, there weren’t any lines for the bathroom. Arriving at the door, Linkaopens it, and turns on the light. Her eyes situated a bit in order to take in the sudden brightness. Once they were adjusted, Linkaadvances towards the mirror, and looks into it. Her eyes widened in surprise at what she had seen. She had grown a few inches in height. Not only that, but she also seemed to have been developing breasts. Granted, they weren’t much to ogle at, but there was no denying it.On the downside, Linka’s clothes felt tight around her body.

“ Now my clothes aren’t fitting me” she whined “what is going on today?”

Linka tried to ignore this dilemma, and tried to prepare for the day. Linka slid her usual orange blouse and blue skirt onto her body. While tight, Linka was able to manage , and she gracefully walked downstairs into the living room. Loni and Lane were watching television. Well, more like fighting over the remote.

“I called dibs on the remote!” ranted Lane.

“Well, tell dibs to butt out!” Loni shouted.

Linka sighed at her elder brothers. When she did so, the two brothers immediately stopped brawling. “Oh, morning, sis,” said Lane embarrassingly.

Linka wasn’t really in the mood to respond, but she mustered a smile for the occasion. “Good morning to you both.”

Lane looked his younger sister over in curiosity. “Your clothes seem tighter than usual.” He looked her over a few more times before continuing. “ Linka ? Have you grown?”

Linka’s cheek flushed red in embarrassment. “Yes. I had noticed that.”

Loni looks at Linka as if in deep thought. ‘She doesn’t seem that different, Lane.”

Lane and Linka both rolled their eyes at him.

Linka’s stomach growled, catching all three of the siblings off guard. Linka rubs her tummy in response. “I’ve also been having these weird cravings.”

“Cravings?” inquired Lane.

Linka nods her head. “Yes. I’ve been feeling hungrier than usual.”

Lane looks at Linka’s tummy. He rubs underneath his chin. Without much warning, Lane stood up from his spot of the couch, and he began to walk outside of the room.

Linka was confused. “Wait, where are you going, Lane?”

“I’ll be back” he replied.

Linka and Loni looked at each other in confusion. All they could hear was doors opening, and a few hushed voices. Soon, Lane returned. For some odd reason, all of her brothers were present. Linka felt intimidated by this.

“Uh guys?” Linka manages to choke out.

Loki walks up to her and began to speak. “Linka , we all knew this day was coming.”

Linka scratched her head at this mysterious statement. “What so you mean?”

Levi spoke next. “You have received yourgrowth spurt, of which includes frequent hunger.”

Linka’s belly grumbles in response. Ignoring it, Levi glided into his next point. “As such, dear sister, we are willing to sacrifice ourselves for your hunger.”

Linka didn’t believe what she had just heard. For a moment there, she could’ve sworn that her younger brother just said that they wanted her to eat them. Clearly she heard wrong.Linka began to chuckle. “Great joke, guys, I could’ve sworn there that you wanted me to eat you.” She immediately stopped laughing when she saw Levi pull out a mechanical device.

“Uh, Levi, what is that?” Levi groaned. “Clearly, this is a shrinking device. It can allow whatever there is to become small.” He demonstrates this by directing the device towards the couch. Turning it on, Levi zaps the couch, and it diminishes in size. He then reversed the effects, thus making the couch large again. “Need any more proof?”

Linka protested. “No, there is no way I’mgonna eat you all.” She stopped herself when her stomach churned viciously. The brothers began to remove their clothes, making quips at each other as they did so.

“Damn, Luke, I didn’t know you were well-endowed!” states Loki.

“Hell yeah, bro. Chicks love it” replied Luke.

“Do we have to do this?” whined Lexx “I had just had a bath today.”

“This is for our sister,” replies his twin brother, Leif.

Lexx sighed at this. Eventually all ten brothers were fully undressed. Linka averted her eyes at this. “Guys,” she cringed “this isn’t funny.”

“I’ve researched that clothes are indigestible,” explained Levi. With that being said, Levi turns the shrink ray onto his brothers, shrinking them down to doll-size before turning the device on himself. Linka bent down before them. “You all look so adorable” she exclaimed “do I really have to?”

The brothers shook their heads. Linka sighed. “Well, how are we gonna do this?”

Luke volunteered first. Linka picks him up, and brings him close to her lips. “You know that I can’t throw you back up?” she asked. “Linka , it’d be an honor to be digested by you.”Linka places his tiny legs into her mouth, and she tentatively let her tongue run across his body. She then pushed him further into her mouth with her finger. She sloshes Luke around in her mouth for a while before tilting her head back. With one swift gulp, Luke descended her esophagus, and plopped into her aching organ. Linka rubbed her now swollen tummy in satisfaction.

“Hey, you better leave room for us!” stated Lane jokingly. Linka leans forward towards her comedian-of-a-brother, and wrapped her lips around his upper body. She didn’t waste too much time with him, and he was gone without much delay. Loki and Loni fought over who should be next, but Linka simply decided to pop both into her mouth. Her stomach stretched itself to adjust to its new temporary inhabitants. Lynn was next. He walked towards his sister, twiddling his thumbs.

“What’s wrong?” asked Linka . Lynn looked at her nervously. “Well, I don’t want to go out like my other brothers. Could I…”

Linka waited patiently.

“Go up your butt?”

Linka reacted in disgust. “Fine, whatever gets you in here quicker.”

Linka gets up from the floor, and slides her skirt off her hips. She then squats in front of Lynn. Before she could respond, a low fart erupted from her cheeks. “I think Luke’s almost gone now,” she observed. She leaned herself backward until she felt Lynn’s head enter her rectum. Lynn pushed himselfupward to assist her. The walls around her anus compressed around Lynn as he forced himself further up. Linka moaned pleasurably at this. It was a strange sensation, but she loved it.

“Oh, great, so we’re gonna go up there?” bemoaned Lexx .

“I call shotgun!” yelled Leif. He ran toward his sister, and leaped in between her cheeks. Lexxsighed, and pushed her buttcheeks away as he braved himself for his climb. They eventually met up in Linka’s stomach. Luke was in the middle of getting processed by Linka’s stomach acids. Lexx realized his fate as being nothing more than a formless mush in Linka’s stomach, and he silently wept for himself.

Levi held Leon in his arms. Linka gently picked both of them up, and pushed them up her rectum. Linka blushed heavily from the sensation of their squirming. Lars was the last to see all of his brothers get eaten. “Couldn’t believe that you didn’t start with me first,” says Lars in his monotonous voice.

Linka smiled at him and picked him up with both of her hands. She brings Lars up to her face, and right as she was about to finish him off, she belched into his face. “Tee hee , excuse me.” Linka’s lips overtake the young Gothic boy, and she lightly lets him play around in her mouth. He slid from one cheek to the other. “Ready?” Linka pushes Lars towards her esophagus with her tongue, and she began to swallow. Lars was somewhat harder to swallow, but she was able to get him down.“BUUUUUUUUURPPPPPP!!!!”

Once Lars met up with what remained of his brothers, Linka’s hunger was fully satisfied. With her brothers getting processed by her stomach, Linka rolls herself onto the couch, and began to drift off to sleep.

“Well, I guess the family that stays together digests together,” she giggled. She was going to enjoy her new life as an only child.


End file.
